gobak sodor
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Kelasnya tidak punya niat untuk menang. Mereka hanya tidak ingin membayar denda 200.000 rupiah yang bisa kau gunakan untuk makan sepuluh hari. “Sing penting ora mbayar.” Begitu kata Adipati Jeno Nugroho. Walaupun Mark tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Masalahnya Mark mengikuti lomba yang tidak ia mengerti. (Mark x Haechan ; Markhyuck)


**Gobak Sodor**

**Kelasnya tidak punya niat untuk menang. Mereka hanya tidak ingin membayar denda 200.000 rupiah yang bisa kau gunakan untuk makan sepuluh hari. "Sing penting ora mbayar." Begitu kata Adipati Jeno Nugroho. Walaupun Mark tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Masalahnya Mark mengikuti lomba yang tidak ia mengerti.**

Namanya, Mahardika Gunawan biasa dipanggil Mark. Umurnya 19 tahun. Lulus dari SMA Negeri 2 Bandung tahun lalu dan baru menjadi Mahasiswa sekarang. Tidak ada yang harus diceritakan bagaimana dia melewati satu tahun kosong yang menyenangkan itu. Yang jelas, cerita kehidupan mahasiswa Mark akan dimulai hari ini.

Mark masuk jurusan Okupasi Terapi di Poltekkes Kemenkes Surakarta. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang universitas ini apalagi jurusannya -termasuk dirinya sendiri. Mark hanya mengikuti rekomendasi kakaknya, Aditya Yanuar atau lebih akrab disapa TY. Dia bahkan hanya asal memilih jurusan walaupun dia memang tertarik pada bidang kesehatan "Padu asup." Ucapnya.

Mark sudah berada di kampusnya. Dengan seragam hitam putih ala mahasiswa baru. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia melihat sekeliling sudah lama dia tidak ke sini semenjak masa orientasi berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Mark berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Dia tidak sabar untuk mengikuti kelas. "Mahardika!" Mark menoleh ke belakang "Hai, Hasan!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Hasan itu menghampirinya.

"Udah seminggu kita gak ketemu. Gimana kabarnya, ketua?" Namanya Hasan Ihsan dari D-III Okupasi Terapi. Dia asli Palu, Sulawesi Tengah. Dia adalah wakil ketua angkatan waktu masa orientasi. "Jangan panggil aku ketua, PPS kan sudah berakhir." Protes Mark, ketua angkatan PPS 2018, dengan wajah merona. Hasan tertawa "Abis kau lucu sih. Aku jadi ingin menggodamu terus." Mark memutar bola matanya. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di lantai dua. "Duluan ya..." Hasan melambaikan tangannya, berjalan ke arah utara. Mark membalas lambaian tangan itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Hasan adalah lelaki yang menarik. Dia pintar, kreatif, dan berani. Mark masih ingat ketika mereka terpilih sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua angkatan. Hasan memberanikan diri untuk menjadi ketua di saat dia terpaksa melakukannya. Walaupun akhirnya dia yang terpilih menjadi ketua bukan Hasan.

Dia masih ingat betapa kreatifnya Hasan menciptakan yel-yel untuk angkatan mereka. Dia benar-benar kagum saat itu. Menurutnya, dia punya modal untuk menjadi seorang terapis yang baik. Namun, hal yang paling dia ingat adalah,

Saat mereka dievaluasi oleh kakak tingkat mereka. Semua berawal ketika tali yang harusnya diganti menjadi tidak karena kekurangan bahan. Kakak tingkat menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mampu memimpin dengan baik. "Harusnya kamu koordinasi dengan teman-temanmu dong!" Padahal dia sudah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik. Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak waktu dan tenaga selama PPS berlangsung sampai tubuhnya demam. Mark tidak menyalahkan tugas. Tidak juga menyalakan teman-temannya. Sulit baginya untuk mengatur 200 orang.

Tetapi Hasan berdiri setelah mendengar amarah dari kakak tingkatnya "Kita minta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah kita lakukan. Tapi kami juga udah berusaha yang terbaik. Kita udah nyari bahan sampai ke pelosok pasar. Setidaknya hargai usaha kami." Ucapnya dengan suara lantang. Entah kenapa, suara itu membuatnya ingin mencurahkan seluruh isi kepalanya pada kakak tingkat itu "Hasan benar kak. Kita sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Kita tahu kita salah. Tapi apa perlu menyalakan kita sejauh ini. Saya tahu, saya bukan pemimpin yang baik tapi saya sudah mengorbankan banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kakak berikan dan..." Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya memang sudah lemah saat itu sampai tak mampu berdiri lagi. Namun, ia mendengar dari teman-temannya kalau Hasan sempat berdebat dengan kakak tingkatnya karena hal tersebut dan itu membuatnya kagum pada Hasan sampai saat ini.

"Woy, Mark, gue duduk di sini ya..." Cak Imin menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya. Mark mengangguk seiring dengan kedatangan dosen konsep OT.

**FKF**

"Oi kawan-kawan! Kita kan ada lomba yang harus diikutin. Kalau gak diikutin nanti kena denda 200.000 per lomba. Kampret banget kan? Kalian pasti gak mau bayar denda. Mending uangnya dipake makan atau beli skin ML." Ucap ketua kelas, Adipati Jeno Nugroho. "Makanya mau gak mau kita harus ikut." Tambah Ichsanuddin Fauzan alias Injun.

"Nah, lombanya banyak. Khodong tulisin!" Titah Jeno pada sekertaris. Khodong mulai menuliskan beberapa lomba yang harus diikuti. Duta OT, catur, tenis meja, basket, balap karung, tarik tambang, gobak Sodor, modern dance, dan drama.

"Nah semua cowok bakal ikut lebih dari satu lomba." Kata Jeno.

"Iya tapi fleksibel aja sih. Siapa yang mau ikut langsung main aja. Kecuali drama, itu udah harus ditentuin sejak awal." Lanjut Injun.

Diskusi panjang pun dimulai. Mark hanya diam sepanjang diskusi berlangsung. Dia tidak terlalu suka olahraga dan permainan apalagi drama dan tari moderen. Bahkan dia tidak tahu gobak sodor itu apa dan bagaimana. Jadi, biarkanlah Jeno menunjuk seenaknya. Lagipula mereka ikut lomba hanya ingin menghindari denda Rp. 200.000.

"Mark, lu ikut gobak sodor ya?" Mendengar ucapan Jeno membuat Mark melotot "Aku gak tahu gobak sodor kayak gimana." Protesnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Ya udah, lu ikut drama aja ya bareng Jaimin." Ucap Jeno sambil menunjuk Cak Imin yang tersinggung "Nama gue Cak Imin bukan Jaimin, bego." Protesnya dengan logat Betawi.

Akhirnya, Mark dengan akting buruknya terpaksa beraksi.

"Padu teu mayar denda."

**FKF**

Mark menjadi narator dalam lakon drama sederhananya. Dia tidak punya ekspektasi apapun untuk menang tapi dia harus melakukan yang terbaik. Ini sudah hari H dan Mark sangat gugup. Apalagi penampilan mereka akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Mahardika!"

"Hasan...?"

"Aku dengar kau jadi narator." Ujarnya dengan dialek Sulawesi.

"Hmmm." Mark hanya mengangguk. Dirinya benar-benar gugup sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Semangat ya." Hasan menepuk pundaknya menyebabkan rasa tenang pada Mark.

"Iya. Tonton saya ya?" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mark sampai berkata seperti itu tapi melihat senyum Hasan.

"Tentu saja, saya kan sudah di sini!"

Mark pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Mark hayu atuh! Geus giliran urang yeuh." Ucap Cici teman satu provinsinya.

"Okay, let's get it!"

**FKF**

"Yes, udah selesai...!"

"Girang amat lu?" Tanya Mark pada Imin yang bersorak gembira.

"Kan udah selesai. Inget kata Jeno, sing penting ora mbayar. Kita udah ngelakuin kewajiban dan gue ngerasa lega karena hal itu."

"Tapi kita masih harus jadi cadangan tim gobak sodor, tarik tambang, sama balap karung."

"Oh iya ya... Padahal gue pengen cepet-cepet balik ke kosan." Mark hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Imin yang menggemaskan.

"Mahardika!!!!!"

Hasan menghampiri Mark lalu merangkul lelaki berambut hitam itu "Tadi penampilan kau bagus kali!" Wajah Mark memerah "Nggak kok... Biasa saja."

"Kau ikut lomba apa, Hasan?" Tanya Imin.

"Catur sama basket." Imin mengeluarkan suara oh dari bibirnya. "Kalian ikut gobak sodor?" Tanya Hasan.

"Nggak tahu. Tergantung ditunjuknya aja."

"Aku ikut lomba gobak sodor!"

Anak ini memang tidak punya rasa lelah. Bagaimana bisa dia mengikuti tiga lomba sekaligus. Mark kagum pada tenaga tanpa batas Hasan "Kamu gak ada capeknya ya." Hasan tersenyum "Habis jumlah kita kan cuman seperempat dari seluruh mahasiswa." Benar juga, pikir Mark. Dia juga tidak akan mengikuti lomba drama jika jumlah lelaki lebih banyak.

Mereka sudah sampai ke lapangan lalu duduk di samping lapangan. Di tengah lapangan teman-temannya sedang berjuang dalam lombanya masing-masing. Mark berbincang dengan Hasan, mengabaikan Cak Imin dan teman-temannya. Dia senang mengobrol dengan Hasan dan tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Banyak topik yang dibahas. Keluhan, mata kuliah, dan masih banyak lagi. Mark bercerita bahwa dia tidak pernah main gobak sodor sebelumnya. Hasan tertawa cukup keras dan meledeknya.

"Woy Mark! Lu gantiin si horas ya! Dia sakit." Suara Kapten Adipati menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Mahardika terpaksa meninggalkan Hasan. Namun, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Hasan ikut melangkah bersamanya.

"Akan ku tembus pertahananmu." Ujar Hasan. "Coba saja kalau bisa." Mark tersenyum. Hasan menggantikan posisi temannya yang memberi kode padanya. 'Hasan peka sekali' Pikir Mark.

Mereka berada di posisi masing-masing. Mark menjadi dinding pertahanan ketiga dari empat. Hasan menjadi penyerang berdiri di garis start. Wasit meniupkan peluit panjang tanda pertandingan dimulai. Tim Hasan berlari cepat tapi Aditya berhasil menangkap satu dari mereka. Begitu pula di dinding pertahanan kedua. Kini tersisa Hasan dan temannya. Sial pikir Mark.

Mark tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain gobak sodor yang baik dan benar. Namun, dia berhasil membuat tim Hasan kewalahan. "Kau bermain cukup baik, Mark." Hasan mengakui kemampuan Mark dalam bermain permainan ini. Dia cukup cerdas untuk menahan dua orang sekaligus. Apa dia berbohong bahwa dia tidak pernah memainkan permainan ini sebelumnya? Sayang, tenaga Mark sudah mencapai ambang batas. Dia mulai lelah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Peluk aja Mark! Jangan kasih kendor!"

Benar juga kata temannya kenapa tidak peluk saja salah satu dari mereka? Tapi dia tidak mungkin memeluk perempuan di depannya -itu pelecehan seksual. Itu artinya dia harus memeluk Hasan yang lincah itu. Saat lelaki itu maju untuk mengelabuhinya, Mark tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan memeluk Hasan di depannya, membiarkan gadis itu menembus pertahanannya. Semua orang di sana terkejut dan berteriak. Hasan terdiam, tak bisa berkutik begitu juga dengan Mark.

Waktu seolah berhenti seketika. Darah Mark berdesir lebih cepat tidak lupa dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Dia yakin ini bukan karena kelelahan. Karena ia baru merasakannya ketika memeluk tubuh itu. Ia pikir ini adalah perasaan tak terduga yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya,

Jatuh cinta.

"Oi Mark kenapa kau diam saja! Kita menang woi." Jeno berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. Mark segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Hasan "Maaf aku terlalu kaget sampai lama memelukmu." Hasan memberikan tanda oke "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sangat terkejut sampai tidak sadar kalau kau memelukku terlalu lama. Untung saja Jeno berteriak tadi."

"Ngomomg-ngomong, selamat ya! Tadi menyenangkan sekali." Hasan memberi selamat pada Mark sebagai bentuk sportivitas. Mark membalas jabatan tangan itu sambil menahan rasa gugupnya. "Aku duluan ya..." Hasan melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan Mark.

"Yeay, kita menang!" Lelaki itu ditarik oleh Cak Imin.

"Ululululu."

"Kerja bagus, Mark!" Puji Bowo.

"Untung kau peluk si Hasan kalau tak sudah kalah kita ni." Ujar Sitohang. Mark hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Dia senang bisa mengikuti permainan ini.

Permainan sudah berakhir dan D-IV Okupasi Terapi kelas A tingkat satu menjadi pemenangnya. Hal yang mengejutkan bagi kelas Mark.

"Kita kaget banget pas lu meluk si Hasan, sumpah. Padahal kita nyuruh lu meluk si cewek, wkwkwk. Gak papa lah yang penting menang." Kata Cak Imin.

Tim D-III memang kalah dalam pertandingan tapi setidaknya Hasan Ikhsan berhasil memenangkan hati Mahardika Gunawan.

**End**

**Oke jadi gue udah jadi mahasiswa (selamat!!!) Dan gue dapet inspirasi dari lomba antar kelas yang diadakan dua Minggu belakangan ini. Btw ini Cuma dibikin dalam dua hari jadi maaf kalau jelek. Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca mereview dan follow/favorit FF ini. Gue harap kalian suka!**

**September 2018**


End file.
